1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slot machine that displays rendered effects on the basis of a proportion of a payout amount to a bet amount.
2. Related Art
A conventional slot machine starts a game with a predetermined bet amount, starts the rotation of a plurality of reels each having a plurality of symbols, and stops the rotation of the plurality of reels after a predetermined period of time. Slot machines are known, which provide an award after the abovementioned steps in accordance with the combination of the symbols statically displayed.
In addition, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,433, to solve a problem of a stereotyped and monotonous display unit, a video display is installed in front of reels so as to overlay rendered images in association with the reels, including information relating to a game, thus providing novel and powerful effects for the game.
However, the slot machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,433 does not provide effects notifying a player of the relationship between a payout amount and a bet amount, during a period between the start of a game and the end of the rotation of the reels. Since the same effects are provided regardless of bet amounts, the player may have difficulty anticipating an amount to be gained, distinguishing between 1 bet and 50 bets for an occurrence of an award of 100 credits.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a slot machine producing effects notifying the relationship between a payout amount and a bet amount, in other words the information helpful for a player to predict an actual gain, during a period between the start of a game and the end of the rotation of reels.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a slot machine with improved entertainment properties.